


Trio

by dsa_archivist



Category: The Sentinel, due South
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-05
Updated: 1999-05-05
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Benton Fraser goes to Cascade and meets Jim and Blair.





	Trio

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Trio  
  


## Trio

  
by Sarah Saint Ives

 

Benton Fraser had only been in Cascade a week before he was shot. A  
bullet  
in the thigh was not a good way to start a new life or to  
forget the old  
one, especially since he was no stranger to bullet  
wounds. He was trying  
to put the past behind him, to forget, to  
move on.

He was caught in the crossfire. Cops shooting at crooks, crooks shooting  
back. A young man with long, curly hair, ducking beneath bullet-space  
to  
attend to him. Lying flat on his back, looking up into the most  
beautiful  
blue eyes he'd ever seen, he found himself smiling through  
the pain.

The young man pressed his fingers to the wound to stop the bleeding,  
flinching and ducking lower as another bullet zinged past his ear. "Hi,  
I'm Blair Sandburg." he said.

"Benton Fraser." Ben said, duely noting more bullets that seemed  
to be  
nearer. He reached for his angel of mercy and pulled him to  
the ground  
beside him. "It's good to meet you, Blair."

Blair laid in the circle of his protective arms, never relieving the  
pressure on the artery that threatened the crimson fountain. "Thanks,  
man.  
You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, I'm from Canada. I work for the RCMPs."

"Royal Canadian Mounted Police?" Blair was impressed. "Cool!"

"And you?"

"I'm an anthropologist, but I'm an observer to the Cascade Police  
Department."

"It's interesting that we're both involved in Police work."

"Yes, it is." Blair laid as flat as possible until the last  
shot was fired.  
Then, when he attempted to rise, Ben held him still  
for an extra moment,  
cautioning him to beware of more bullets.

"Blair, you okay?" It was a tall cop with short, thinning hair  
and ice-blue  
eyes stooping over them. His hands were on Blair's  
shoulder and hip.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Blair answered, sitting up. "Jim, this  
is Royal Canadian  
Mounted Police Benton Fraser. He got shot in the  
leg." He bent to check  
the blood flow. "Ben, this is  
my partner, Jim Ellison."

"Glad to meet you, Jim." Ben greeted, wincing as Blair increased  
the  
pressure on the wound.

"It hit the femoral artery, Jim." Blair said. "If I let  
go, he's gonna  
bleed to death."

"Then don't let go." Jim said. "You hold on there and  
I'll carry him to  
the truck."

"The truck?" Ben asked in confusion.

"Yes, we have to get you to the hospital." Blair explained  
patiently. He  
helped lift the wounded man as his bigger, stronger  
partner took most of  
his weight in a single heave.

Ben nodded, wrapping an arm around Jim's shoulders to help him balance.  
"I'm certain I can walk." he said. "If you would  
just allow me to...."

"If you walk, the bullet could travel." Jim said.

Ben closed his mouth and accepted the ride.

***

He was released from the hospital the following day and to his utter  
surprise, his new friends were there to pick him up. Jim waited beside  
the  
old blue and white pickup truck as Blair pushed his wheelchair  
out the  
door. They loaded him into the seat, piling his few belongings  
in his lap,  
then Blair climbed in on the driver's side and sat huddled  
between the two  
larger men. The weather had turned very cold since  
the shooting, but the  
truck's heater was warm once the doors were  
closed and they were on their  
way.

"I thank you both kindly." said Ben. "I didn't expect  
you to be here when  
I got out."

"Did you have another ride home?" asked Blair.

"No."

"Then shut up." Jim said bluntly. "Where are you staying?"

Ben looked away. "Twenty-third street. The Rock."

At the same instant, Blair and Jim gave him looks of dismay. "You're  
staying at The Rock?" Blair said it first. "Do you know how  
bad that place  
is?"

"I've heard....stories."

"Do you have running water there?" Jim asked.

After clearing his throat, the mountie shook his head. "No."

"Are there roaches there?" Blair asked. "And rats?"

A nod.

"Sounds like the place you used to live, Chief." Jim smiled  
at Blair.

"Hey! I had running water."

"I wasn't allowed in any of the motels because of Diefenbaker."

"What's a Diefenbaker?" Blair asked.

"My wolf."

"You have a wolf?"

"Yes. He's very gentle, but people don't want pets in their motel  
rooms.  
So we rented a room at The Rock."

Jim gave Blair an odd glance. "A wolf." he said.

"Come on, Jim. He said he's gentle."

"Blair....a wolf."

"Please, Jim?"

Jim sighed. "Ben, tell me something? Why are you here in Cascade?"

"I came here hoping to find a job with the Cascade Police Department.  
I  
was working with the Chicago Police from the Canadian Consulate,  
but I  
decided to move on. Things weren't working out quite the way  
I had hoped."

"What happened?" Blair asked, blue eyes peering curiously into  
blue eyes.

"The circumstances were not in my favor." Ben answered sadly.  
"Someone I  
cared for found someone else."

"I see." Blair laid a consoling hand on his arm. "I know  
how that feels,  
believe me."

Jim drew in a long breath. "A wolf."

"He wants you to come stay with us until you get a better place."  
Blair  
offered without looking at Jim. "The wolf can come, too."

Ben was astonished. "Stay with you? But you only met me yesterday."

"Are you turning us down?" Jim asked.

"No! No! I am very grateful for the offer!" Ben did not  
know what else  
to say. He looked as lost as he felt, and as frightened.  
A stranger in a  
strange land. "Thank you both very much."

Jim drove down Main Street to Twenty third Street and made a right, parked  
the truck in front of The Rock. Poor, homeless-looking people trudged  
in  
and out of the huge apartment building, a sorry site that should  
have been  
condemned years ago. "What's your room number?"  
Jim asked. "I'll go load  
up your stuff."

"Fourteen." Ben said, his eyes bright with alarm. "Dief  
might not allow  
you...."

"Relax." Blair said, patting his hand. "Dief will love  
us. I'm sure he'll  
be happy to get out of there."

"Dief is deaf. He has to see you talking." Ben warned.

Jim nodded and got out, left the truck running. "Come on, Chief."  
Blair  
followed him up the steps to room fourteen. They returned  
several minutes  
later with three carry-bags. The white wolf plodded  
along after them.  
When they pitched the bags onto the back of the  
truck, the wolf waited  
silently to get into the front with the men.  
Blair opened the door for  
him, smiling as the large animal made himself  
comfortable at his owner's  
feet.

"He's a beautiful animal." the young man said, stroking the  
wolf's fur as  
he got in. "And really friendly."

"Too friendly at times." Ben said. "If you have food  
for him, he'll follow  
you anywhere."

"We'll keep him safe." Blair promised, leaning over to nuzzle  
noses with  
the canine. He sat up quickly when Ben jerked his injured  
leg. "Sorry."  
He covered the bandage with a soft hand.  
"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Ben answered.

"Blair, be careful." Jim scolded mildly. "You'll have  
to overlook him,  
Ben. He's got more than his share of energy and  
he's too friendly  
sometimes, too. Sometimes, he's downright cuddly."

"That's quite all right." Ben said, smiling at Blair. "Cuddly  
is good."

Blair smiled back and scooted closer to Jim, drew his feet up onto the  
seat  
in front of him and hugged his own knees. "What do you  
want for supper?"  
he asked, leaning on the driver.

"Whatever. I don't care." Jim answered. "What do we  
have?"

"The cupboards are bare, man. Do you have any money?"

Jim sighed. "What do you want?" he asked.

"We have to stop at the grocery store. I'll cook." Blair said.

Turning onto Twelfth Street, Jim took the back entrance into the  
supermarket's parking lot and found a space. He took out his wallet  
and  
handed his guide several bills. "Me and Ben will wait for  
you in the  
truck, okay?"

"Okay." Blair stuffed the money in his pocket and went into  
the store.

Ben watched him in amusement. "He's quite a case." he commented.

"Oh, he's something else, all right. Wait til you live with him  
a while."

"I don't intend to intrude long. As soon as I obtain employment,  
I'll find  
a place to live."

"Don't worry about it. You can sleep in Blair's room."

Ben thought about it. "Where will Blair sleep?"

"With me."

"Oh." Ben nervously leaned down to pet the wolf's head. "Are  
you sure  
we're not imposing?"

"I'm sure." Jim said. He watched the self-conscious eyes as  
they remained  
averted. "So. Ben. Tell me about it."

Ben gave him a wavering glance. "I beg your pardon?"

"You got your heart broke in Chicago. Tell me about it."

The mountie swallowed hard. "It's not exactly like that."

Jim's perception was dead on. "Yes it is. It's *exactly* like  
that. If  
you don't want to talk about it, that's okay. But if you  
want to, I'll be  
glad to listen."

"My friend. He moved in with his new girlfriend and she didn't  
want him to  
associate with me any more. She said I was a 'bad influence'.  
That I  
would get him killed."

"But you think she was just jealous." Jim concluded.

"Yes. That's what I think."

"So she split you up. Told him you couldn't be friends any more."

"Yes."

"What did he have to say about it?"

"He didn't really say anything. He just started to avoid being  
around me."

Jim nodded and reached across the seat to pat his shoulder. "The  
right  
woman can totally ruin your life." he said sagely.

"Yes. You're very right."

They fell silent for a time and it began to rain. Peace settled over  
them  
as they gazed out the windshield. It almost took them by surprise  
when  
Blair dashed from the store with four plastic bags full of groceries  
and a  
ten pound bag of dry dog food beneath one arm. Jim jumped  
out and gave him  
a hand, storing the groceries on the floorboard  
by Diefenbaker.

"So, what did you get?" Jim asked as he pulled out into traffic  
again.

"Chicken, rice, cream of mushroom. We have curry at home, don't  
we?"

"I think so. You got bread, didn't you?"

"No. I got canned biscuits. I like them better than bread."

"Okay." Jim gave him a quick, one-armed hug as he drove.  
"You're all  
wet."

"Duh! It's raining!" Blair reminded him, moving closer again.  
"I'm cold,  
too."

"We'll be home in a minute and you can get out of these wet clothes."

"Mmm." Blair smiled at him suggestively. "There's only  
one problem with  
that."

"Blair..."

"You don't want Ben to know?" Blair glanced around at their  
guest. "I'm  
sorry. Can't we tell him?"

Ben cleared his throat. "Tell me what?" he asked.

"Nothing." Jim said glumly.

Blair looked subdued and clammed up. He reached to pet the wolf again.  
The conversation was evidently over.

***

It was nearly three weeks later before the 'secret' was brought up again.  
Ben was healing, and Jim had asked Captain Simon Banks to find a  
place for  
him on the police force, preferably something within their  
own precinct so  
they could work together.

Jim Ellison crawled into bed on Friday night, glad he didn't have to  
work  
the weekend. Blair reached for him, pulled him down on top  
of him and  
wrapped his arms and legs around the big man. "I  
love you." he murmured as  
Jim kissed him passionately.

"I love you, too." Jim said, kissing him again. His hands  
were already  
stripping off his guide's underwear. "I need you  
bad, baby."

"I'm all yours." Blair said sweetly. "Make love to me,  
Jim."

The kisses were hot, the touches were hotter. Blair's hand slid down  
to  
stroke the Sentinel's erection. The anticipation made them tremble.  
Jim  
kissed again and drew up to look down into hungry eyes. "Have  
mercy." he  
breathed and claimed his mouth again in a lingering  
kiss. "You're too good  
to be true, baby."

The sounds of sobbing stopped him. Jim frowned to himself, raised up  
again  
and listened intently.

"What is it?" Blair asked, instantly recognizing the 'listening'  
mode.

"I think Ben's crying down there."

"Crying?" Blair was concerned. He moved from beneath the bigger  
man and  
reached for his pants. "I'll go see about him."

"No." Jim stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Let  
me go."

Blair bit his lip. "You're sure?"

"You don't think I can talk to him?"

"If he's crying, there's something wrong, Jim. Sometimes, you're  
not very  
sympathetic."

"I can be sympathetic." Jim said. "Just trust me, Chief.  
Let me go talk  
to him."

Blair nodded and climbed back into bed. "Try not to take too long.  
You're  
leaving me hanging here."

"Don't worry, baby." Jim leaned to kiss him again. "I'll  
take good care  
of you when I get back." He pulled on his jeans  
and padded barefoot down  
the stairs to Benton's room.

Very quietly, he pushed the door open and tiptoed to the bed where their  
guest was turned on his side facing away from him. His body was jerking  
with soft sobs. Jim sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, laying  
a  
hand on Ben's arm.

Ben was startled by the touch. He turned over quickly, wiping away tears  
although Jim had not turned on the light. "Jim! I didn't hear  
you come  
in!" he said.

"I know. I was quiet." Jim gently rubbed his arm, noting  
he was wearing  
thermal underwear for pajamas. "You want somebody  
to talk to?"

"About what?" Ben asked, wiping at his nose. His attempt  
at innocence  
made Jim smile.

"About why you're crying."

Ben drew in a long, ragged breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize  
you would  
be able to hear me. Please, pretend you didn't and go  
on with what you  
were doing. It's a private matter. Really."

"Nothing around here is private, Ben. I think I'd better explain  
something  
to you, so you understand why I can hear you. I'm what  
Blair calls a  
Sentinel. That means I have a genetic advantage of  
all five senses, maybe  
more, if there *are* more senses. I have  
enhanced vision. I can see in  
the dark, see long-distances, even  
better than a telescope. I can hear  
your heartbeat from upstairs  
in my room. I have extremely enhanced senses  
of taste, smell and  
touch. I can feel your blood racing through your veins  
now. So  
I heard you crying and I came to find out why."

Ben sat up and stared at him in the near-darkness. "This is very  
interesting." he said. "I'd like to know more about it."

"Well, it's sort of a closely guarded secret that just Blair and  
I share.  
My Captain knows about it, too, but nobody else. So I'd  
appreciate your  
discretion."

"Oh, your secret is safe with me." Ben promised quickly.

"We'll explain it all in detail to you tomorrow. Blair is the real  
expert.  
I'm just the Sentinel. He's the guide." Jim touched  
his shoulder. "Now,  
I've told you my secret. You tell me yours.  
Why were you crying?"

Ben's lower lip quivered. "It's very personal, Jim. I hate to  
admit such  
inadequacies. I miss my friend Ray. Somehow, I keep  
expecting him to call  
and tell me he wants me to come back to Chicago.  
But he won't. He's a bit  
phobic of his own feelings."

Jim smiled, glad Ben couldn't see in the dark. "Homophobic?"  
he asked.  
"Is that the kind of relationship you had with him?"

"No. There was an incident." Ben strangled on another sob  
and covered his  
face with both hands. "I'm sorry. Please pay  
no attention to me. I must  
gain control of myself."

Jim tugged him into a close embrace, wrapped both arms around him and  
whispered in his ear, "Tell me about the incident."

Ben paused, very daunted by the closeness. "He kissed me one day.  
It  
hadn't happened before, and when it did, he fled in horror. Then,  
he took  
up with the lady and started to avoid me."

"Did you try to talk to him?"

"I tried several times. He couldn't even look at me. He wouldn't  
allow me  
close enough to touch him."

"Your friend is a jerk." Jim said softly, lifting his face  
to look into his  
eyes. "Nobody should ever treat you like that.  
You're really sweet and  
you deserve much better."

After an audible gulp, Ben asked, "Jim, are you and Blair involved?"

"Blair and I love each other. He's my whole world. I would die  
for him.  
He's my better half, my significant other, the love of  
my life. Yeah.  
We're involved."

"That's wonderful." Ben said. "Love is a beautiful thing."

"Yeah, it is." He sat contentedly petting the mountie's hair  
and back.

Finally, a bit undone by the intimate touches, Ben backed away. "You  
should get back to Blair. I didn't mean to keep you. Thank you very  
much  
for your concern and your comfort. You're a good friend, Jim."

Jim tucked him in again. "We'll talk more tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

"No more crying?"

"No. No more." Ben promised, settling in to go to sleep.  
"Good night,  
Jim."

"Night." Jim left the room, but left the door ajar. With  
a heavy heart,  
he climbed the stairs again and returned to his bed  
where Blair anxiously  
awaited him.

***

"So, Jim told you that he's a sentinel." Blair began the conversation  
when  
Jim went to check the mail.

Breakfast had been eggs and potatoes. Still at the table, they drank  
coffee as they talked. Ben set his cup down and looked into the depths  
of  
the black liquid. "Yes, he told me. He said you would explain  
it in  
greater detail."

"Of course. I'm glad he told you. You've become part of our lives.  
You  
should know."

"I had never heard of such powers before. It's very interesting."

"It's very cool." Blair said, scooting his chair closer. "He's  
just  
amazing. Even without his sentinel abilities, he's amazing,  
but with all  
those heightened senses, you just can't imagine what  
he's like...."

Ben couldn't keep the amusement out of his eyes. "As a lover?"  
he guessed.

"Yes. He's incredible, Benny. Simply incredible."

"He thinks the same of you, you know."

"Have you ever had a male lover before, Benny?" Blair asked,  
searching his  
face.

Ben covered a cough. "No, I haven't."

"You don't know what you've missed."

"I think I do." Ben said, his blue eyes in the mid-distance.

Jim came through the door with three envelopes, two of which he handed  
to  
Blair, the other was pitched on the table top. "Electric  
bill." he said,  
pouring himself a cup of coffee and joining  
them at the table. His eyes  
took in their state of emotional discomfort  
and he sighed. "So, you were  
talking."

"Yes," Blair said, fairly certain that Jim's sentinel hearing  
had picked up  
everything. "So, Jim, what do you think about  
this?"

Jim gazed at Ben for a moment, then winked at Blair. "I think it's  
going  
to be up to him."

The statement got Ben's attention. "What are you talking about?"

Blair hesitated, then, after a nod from his partner, reached to take  
the  
mountie's hand. "Just relax." he said. Slowly, he  
stood and coaxed Ben to  
his feet. "You need to loosen up a  
little. I'll give you a massage  
later." His hands went to  
the taller man's shoulders and he began to rub  
as he stepped closer.  
Finally, very close, his hands slid upward into his  
short, dark hair.  
He tiptoed, his pouty lips ascending toward the  
mountie's.

Ben backed away in trepidation. "Blair, what are you doing?"

"I was going for a kiss." Blair answered calmly. "It's  
okay. I don't  
bite."

"But, you belong to Jim." Ben said in confusion. He glanced  
at Jim and saw  
a smile of encouragement.

"It's okay. Kiss him. He loves kisses." Jim said.

"You're not jealous?"

"He's not jealous of you." Blair said. "Because we hoped  
you would be part  
of our relationship."

"You mean....with *both* of you?"

Jim got up and put his arms around them. "Yeah." he answered,  
kissing  
Blair. Then, he cupped Ben's head and gave him a blatant  
but chaste kiss  
on the lips. "Why couldn't it work? Stranger  
things have happened."

Ben shivered, but succumbed to Blair's lips next, found himself involved  
in  
a deep, passionate kiss. "We love you already, Benny."  
he whispered as the  
kiss subsided. "Let us show you how good  
it can be."

Before he could answer, Jim took his face and gave him a powerful kiss,  
one  
that took away his breath. Blair's voice in his ear eased the  
tension,  
melted away inhibitions, aroused him in a way no man had  
ever done.

"You need us, Benny, and we need you. We can make you cum harder  
than  
you've ever cum before. You don't need anybody else, just us.  
Just let us  
show you. Do you remember what I said about Jim, that  
he was an incredible  
lover? Well, what I told you was a gross understatement.  
And he says I'm  
very good, too, in certain areas. Just let us show  
you. Let us make you  
feel what we feel."

Jim released Ben and kissed Blair, then with an arm around each of them,  
he  
headed upstairs to his king-sized bed.

***

Jim and Blair stripped to the skin and slowly took off Ben's clothing.  
Ben  
was still a bit reluctant, but their enthusiasm overcame his  
doubt. Jim  
held up the covers and gestured to him, watched him with  
deep affection as  
he crawled into bed with Blair. Then, Jim joined  
them, snuggled very close  
as Blair lifted himself above the mountie  
and kissed him again.

Ben jumped when a hand closed around his half-hard organ, whimpered when  
Blair trailed those full lips to his chest and latched onto a nipple.  
As  
the lips continued to move downward, he held his breath. His  
blue eyes  
widened as the mouth opened over his now-completely-rock-hard  
cock. "What  
are you doing?" he asked.

Jim was grinning at him. "You don't like it?" he asked. "This  
is  
something he does well. Just give him a few minutes. You'll  
love it."

"But..." Ben's eyes rolled and he arched into that hot mouth,  
his  
respiration was irratic, his eyelids slid shut. He moaned and  
began to  
undulate upward, his hands gripping the headboard above  
him.

Jim leaned over and kissed him, found it freely returned. "Yeah,  
baby.  
You're getting it." he said.

His orgasm was ripped from him with the force of a violent explosion.  
He  
shouted at the intensity, clung to Jim until it was over.

"Now," Jim said as Blair crawled back up beside them. "Tell  
me what you  
think."

Ben tried to control his breathing. "It was....unbelievable."

"Wait until you see what comes next." Blair said.

Ben stared at him in apprehension. "What comes next?"

Jim laughed. "We're not going to hurt you, baby. No way. Just  
relax."

"Why don't we just let him watch a while?" Blair suggested,  
giving Jim a  
'come hither' look that had an obviously hot effect  
on his lover.

Jim scrambled over the mountie to lower himself on top of Blair and kiss  
him deeply. His hands and his lips were all over the smaller man's body,  
caressing, fondling, loving him. Blair closed his eyes and enjoyed it,  
took deep, peaceful breaths until the hands slid between his legs.

Benton scooted away from them and watched in fascination as Blair lifted  
his legs and wrapped them around Jim's waist, let his heels rest on the  
bigger man's ass.

"I want you inside me." Blair breathed desperately.

The words took away Jim Ellison's intelligence. All rational thought  
gave  
way to his lover's words and body language. There were no  
more thoughts,  
only basic instinct and profound love. He kissed  
him, caressed him, gently  
stroked him, probed into him with lubricated  
fingers to prepare him, and at  
last, penetrated him. Blair's sensual  
hiss drove him deep.

Ben's eyes were wide as he watched the erotic scene before him. Their  
heated desire went on for sizzling minutes before whimpers and grunts  
clued  
him that both parties had experienced an acute orgasm. Their  
collapse when  
it was over left them boneless and panting.

When they could move again, they disentangled themselves and headed to  
the  
bathroom for a quick cleanup. Ben waited patiently until they  
returned  
before making his comment. "That was....outstanding."  
he said.

Jim grinned at him and flopped down beside him. "The earth moved.  
Just  
like always with Blair." he said.

"That's because you love him so much." Ben concluded.

"Yeah. That's the reason."

"Jim, I have no place here between you. You're in love with each  
other.  
My interference could cause problems. You don't need me."

"Benny, we love you." Blair said, taking his hand and pressing  
it to his  
cheek.

"Yes," Jim agreed, giving him a bone-crushing hug. "We  
do. Do you feel  
that we have corrupted you?"

"No. I do, however, feel very confused. I need time to think about  
it."

Jim kissed him carefully. "Don't think too long." he said.  
"Because we  
want you."

A bit disturbed, Ben asked, "Do you think a three-way relationship  
could  
really work?"

"I don't see why not." Jim answered. "Blair? What do  
you think?"

"Relationships are what you put into them." Blair said. "I  
think it's  
going to be great having two lovers who love each other,  
too. I don't see  
anything wrong with it. I get all fuzzy and warm  
inside when I think about  
both of you."

"You don't think there would be jealousy?"

"We're not into jealousy." Blair declared. "Neither of  
us. We know we  
love each other, and we trust each other."

"How do I fit in?" Ben asked.

"We want you to be an equal partner."

"But, there is no such thing as equality. Not really."

"Oh, so you took Psychology, too." Blair recognized the concept.

"Yes. I'm afraid so."

"In the real world, we have to accept that we're not equal and make  
the  
best of what we are to each other. If we want love, and Jim  
and I *do*,  
then we establish our respective roles, we stay in character,  
and we just  
love each other with all our hearts. If you want love,  
*our* love, you  
have to do the same thing and just accept us as we  
are. And we'll accept  
you as *you* are and we'll love you as much  
as we love each other."

Ben was blown away by the statement. "Wow." he said.

"So, how much thinking do you need to do before you let us love  
you?" Blair  
asked, smiling.

"Blair," Ben gazed at him with an almost academic interest.  
"Are you  
aware that you're so incredibly cute and cuddly that  
everything you say  
seems like the most important thing in the world?"

Jim laughed. "He nailed you, babe." he said. "Exactly!  
It took me more  
than three years to realize that about you."

Blair rolled his blue eyes and looked into the two sets of blue eyes.  
"Do  
you want to be with us, Benny?"

Ben looked up at Jim, who was now hovering above him, waiting for his  
response.

"No pressure. Take all the time you need." Jim assured him  
with a wink.

The mountie's lower lip trembled. "There *is* pressure." he  
complained.

"Okay." Jim was ready to back off. "I'm sorry. Forgive  
us, okay? Really,  
you shouldn't feel pressured."

"No!" Ben reached for him. "It's all right. I mean....I  
don't mind. I  
want to be...with you."

"Good." Blair said, bubbling over with enthusiasm as he hugged  
him. "I'm  
so happy."

Ben shared a lingering kiss with Blair, then one with Jim. He found  
himself also sharing the joy. "I've never felt this way before."  
he said.  
"You're both so wonderful."

Jim kissed them again quickly. "Okay. Nuff of this." he decided.  
"What  
do you want to do today? We're all off for the day.  
What sounds good?"

"A movie?" Blair suggested. "Since Benny's leg isn't  
healed enough to do  
anything very active. We could rent one and  
watch it here. We should  
spend the day together, just the three  
of us. By the way, Benny....Jim is  
a very sweet and loving guy,  
super in bed, but he still hasn't overcome  
that 'macho' image thing.  
Too much sweet talk makes him squeamish."

Ben was smiling broadly. "Yes, I noticed. Discussing intimacies  
makes  
most men a bit uncomfortable."

"Does it make *you* uncomfortable?" asked Jim.

"Not at all." Ben answered. "And it evidently doesn't  
bother Blair,  
either."

"Blair was raised to be a free-thinker. I don't think he was ever  
exposed  
to those closed-minded, less-than-exemplary-type people that  
I grew up  
with."

"I've been exposed to you for more than three years." Blair  
shot back. "So  
don't give me that."

"Blair, I'm not judgmental or prejudiced or...."

"Or frightened of your feelings?" Blair said helpfully.

"Well..."

"You were in love with me for three years before you admitted it  
to me  
because you were so wrapped up in your own ideals that you  
couldn't believe  
you actually had feelings for another man."

Jim drew in a long, shaky breath. "Why didn't you say something  
a long  
time ago if you knew that?"

"Because I was scared you would throw me out, that's why! I was  
afraid of  
losing what we had!" Blair sat up and put his hands  
over his face. "I'm  
sorry. I didn't mean to get like this.  
I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Jim hugged him, kissed his hands. "Blair,  
I love you. I'll  
always love you and I promise, I'll never throw  
you out again. I would die  
without you, honey."

"I love you, too, Jim." Blair circled his arms around Jim's  
neck and clung  
to him, climbed into his lap at the edge of the bed.  
"Just don't try to  
hide your feelings from me any more."

"Never again." Jim vowed, rocking him gently.

Ben watched the tender scene for a time, then allowed his eyes to fix  
on a  
spot somewhere beyond the wall, thinking his own private sad  
thoughts. He  
was brought out of his daydream when Jim tugged him  
up into their embrace.  
With an arm around each of them, the mountie  
closed his eyes in harmonious  
accord.

"I'm really sorry." Blair said again. "I didn't mean  
to bring you down.  
It's no big thing, really. Jim, you know I'm  
not that petty."

Jim kissed him. "Shhh." he whispered soothingly, rubbing his  
back. "It's  
okay. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy,  
baby. If you want me  
to get all mushy and gooey, I can do it. Anything  
you need."

Blair giggled at the words. "Oh, Jim. You're so full of shit.  
No wonder  
I love you so much."

Ben stared at him. "Because he's so full of shit?" he asked.

"Yes!" Blair answered comically, and kissed Ben full on the  
lips. "That's  
the reason. And it's our reason for falling  
in love with you, too."

"Really?" Benton waited for the punchline.

"No, it's because of Diefenbaker." Jim said whimsically as  
the white wolf  
entered the bedroom and looked at them from a tilted  
head angle. "We've  
fallen in love with him, too." He  
winked at the wolf and beckoned him with  
a jerk of his head. Dief  
hopped gracefully up on the bed and made himself  
comfortable at the  
foot.

Ben gave the animal a disapproving glance. "He's already spoiled  
enough."  
he began.

"And he deserves it." Jim said. "And so do you."

"But I'm not spoiled."

"That's something we're going to have to work on." Jim spoke  
decidedly.  
"Considering your lovable personality and your unpretentious  
nature, I  
don't think it's going to be too difficult."

Blair laughed. "Leave it to Jim to say something so totally romantic  
in  
such a mushy, gooey way."

*****

At Blair's request, Benton, wearing only boxers, laid down on the floor,  
face down, his arms folded beneath his forehead. Dief watched quizzically  
as the smaller man straddled the small of his back and sat lightly on  
his  
rounded butt. His hands began the massage at the neck and worked  
their way  
outward, over the shoulders, down the arms. Ben sighed,  
feeling completely  
relaxed as the soft hands worked magic.

"That feels great, Blair." he said as the massage went to his  
spine.  
Fingertips felt out every vertebrae from the back of the  
neck to the  
tailbone, gave each one a smooth nudge first one way,  
then the other. That  
done, the fingers spread to the muscles and  
began to knead them slowly.

"Mmm." Ben murmured, feeling as if his flesh were melting into  
a huge  
puddle of goo. "Please don't stop."

Blair had no intentions of stopping. His hands continued to work the  
muscles and tendons, eventually sliding downward onto the smooth, white  
ass. He scooted back to straddle the thighs, sitting on his own knees  
as  
he began to massage the buttocks. "Do you like this?"  
he asked.

"Yes, it feels good." Benton answered lazily.

The door opened and Jim entered the room bearing movies, microwave popcorn  
and beer. As his eyes fell on the scene in the center of the living  
room,  
his entire face went soft. Setting down his goods, he closed  
the door  
behind him, took off his coat and went to sit on the floor  
beside his two  
roommates.

Blair gave him a bright smile. "He's almost as receptive to a massage  
as  
you are, Jim."

Jim nodded and reached to touch his guide's face.

"You wanta be next?" asked Blair.

"Giving or receiving?"

"Whichever you want."

"Both. First one, then the other."

"You wanta finish Benny? I'll go get the oil."

"Okay." Jim moved closer as the younger man rose to his feet  
and hurried  
up the stairs. Reaching out, the Jim laid both his hands  
on the mountie's  
back and began to squeeze and press the muscles.  
"Hey, Diplomat boy, did  
he put you to sleep?"

"I'm feeling very relaxed, but not sleeping." Ben answered.

"Just keep relaxing. You're doing great. You know, there are very  
few  
things I would even compare to sex, but this is one thing I think  
feels  
just about as good."

"Yes, I have to agree with you, Jim. It's wonderful."

Jim's hands were massaging the shoulders, then the long muscles of the  
back, then the ribs. When Ben jumped slightly, he increased the pressure  
so his touch would not tickle. "Sorry. Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Sandburg is ticklish, too. Bad. Sometimes, giving him a massage  
is like  
trying to pet a damn wild animal. He squirms and giggles  
and kicks until  
you just have to stop and make love to him."

Ben laughed. "I'm glad you've been here to protect him from bad  
people,  
Jim. I'll be glad to help with that as soon as I am able."

"That'd be great. Believe me, when it comes to protecting him,  
I can use  
all the help I can get. And you know what? It's a mutual  
thing around  
here. We take care of each other. We're family now."

"That means you'll also feel obliged to protect me, too?"

"Yes, that's what it means."

Blair skipped down the stairs with a bottle of fragrant oil in hand.  
As he  
handed it to Jim, he sat cross-legged on the floor beside Ben  
to watch.  
"You're doing me, next, right?"

"I can do you both at the same time if you want." Jim answered  
in  
amusement.

"No, Benny first, then me." Blair's lip-biting anticipation  
was endearing.  
He took the bottle back and opened it, poured oil  
into Jim's hands.

Jim rubbed his hands together to warm the liquid before applying it to  
the  
mountie's flesh. The back was thoroughly painted with the sweet-smelling  
substance before it was rubbed meticulously into the skin. With  
painstaking idleness, he made his way downward and caressed oil along  
the  
crack of his ass. He caught the first flinch, the first hint  
of tension  
and quickly massaged the muscles on both cheeks to ease  
the anxiety. "It's  
okay." he said soothingly. "I  
won't hurt you. Just take it easy."

"Do you plan to make penetration into my body?" asked Ben,  
lifting his  
head, but unable to look around at him.

"I won't if you don't want me to." Jim said. "Nothing  
happens that you  
don't want, babe."

"He won't hurt you, Benny. It feels good. Let him show you."  
Blair urged,  
reaching to gently push his head down again. "You're  
not afraid, are you?"

"No...I..." Ben's hard swallow was proof he wasn't being completely  
truthful. "I'm not afraid. Proceed."

"Proceed, Jim." Blair mimicked him teasingly. "The sweet  
talk goes on  
forever around here, man!"

Jim wanted to laugh, but held it in check. His fingers dipped low to  
slip  
into the crevice, found the hidden opening and probed with extreme  
caution.  
"Tell me if it hurts." he said reassuringly.

Ben was holding his breath. "It doesn't hurt. It feels strange."

"Describe it." Blair said.

"It's just feels like....Jim has a finger in my butt." Ben  
resorted to  
plain talk.

"Spread your legs." Blair instructed. "Let him in deeper."

Ben rose enough to comply, spread his legs wide for him. When Blair  
shoved  
a folded towel beneath his abdomen, that covered his genitals,  
he moaned at  
the sensation, but when Jim knelt between his legs,  
he whimpered. "Please  
be careful."

"I'm not going to do that." Jim said. "It's too soon.  
We'll do that when  
you're ready. Not today."

"Oh." Ben sounded relieved.

Jim's finger went deep, located the tiny gland and began to massage it.

Ben gasped at the sudden realization that the friction inside his colon  
was  
causing the most intense sexual pleasure he'd ever experienced.  
His moans  
rose in volume as Blair's hand went beneath him again to  
stroke him. He  
felt himself hunching like a dog and couldn't stop.  
Moans became shouts as  
he alternated pushing back onto Jim's finger  
and pumping into Blair's hand.

 

His orgasm left him writhing, screaming, crying, and when it subsided,  
he  
collapsed in a state of coma.

"Jim, he passed out!" Blair warned worriedly. "Damn!"

They rolled their partner onto his back and checked his vitals. "He's  
breathing, heart's beating. Blood pressure, everything seems to be okay."  
Jim said. "Go get a wet washrag."

Blair ran to the bathroom, soon returned with the requested item. Jim  
took  
it and washed Ben's face and throat. "I've heard of people  
passing out  
from a great orgasm." he said. "But this is  
the first time I've ever seen  
anybody actually do it."

"It's scary." Blair said shakily. "Maybe we should take  
him to the  
hospital to make sure there's not something else wrong  
here."

"Let's get him awake, then we'll talk about the hospital."

It was long minutes later that Ben finally opened his eyes and looked  
up  
into their concerned faces. "What's wrong?" He found  
his throat was dry.

"You passed out!" Blair said, kissing him quickly. "You  
had me worried,  
Benny. Have you ever just passed out like that before?"

Benton cleared his throat, rubbed awkwardly at his nose. "Not that  
I'm  
aware of."

Jim was looking at his pupils. "He's fine." he said, patting  
Ben's  
stomach. "Just lie still a few more minutes." He  
reached for Blair's  
hand. "There's no reason to be upset, baby.  
He's fine."

"I know." Blair crawled to Jim and hugged him so he could  
feel his  
trembling.

Jim kissed him and held him tightly.

Ben sat up and joined in the hug, found himself enveloped by both his  
lovers. "If I remember correctly, it's Blair's turn now."  
he said weakly.

Blair spoke up quickly. "Later, okay, Benny?"

Ben nodded, accepted their help getting into his boxers. They seated  
him  
on the couch and covered him with a blanket, snuggled him between  
them for  
a time. Then, when he seemed stronger, Blair went for beers  
and inserted a  
tape into the VCR. When he returned to the couch,  
he expertly settled into  
Jim's lap, his favorite seat.

Jim sat back, cuddling both his lovers, and watched as the movie began.  
The rest of the day passed with a sense of utter serenity.

****

Blair had fallen asleep in Jim's lap. Benton nudged the big cop and  
gave  
him a fond glance, whispered in his ear, "He's so much  
like a child. So  
beautiful."

Jim nodded and kissed his guide's curly head. "Beautiful doesn't  
even  
begin to describe him. Or you." He leaned to kiss Ben's  
lips.

"You think *I'm* beautiful?" Benton's eyes were wide.

"Yes, because you are."

"So are you, Jim." Ben touched his face hesitantly.

Jim caught his hand and held it to his cheek. "You can touch me."  
he said.

Ben's fingers began to boldly caress his face and hair. "Thank  
you for  
being so kind to me, Jim. I have never met anyone like you."

"And you never will." Jim assured him with another kiss. He  
watched the  
television for a while before speaking again. "Simon  
is going to come over  
Monday morning and talk to you. You'll be  
working with us at the police  
department as soon as the doctor says  
your leg is okay."

The mountie's face broke into a broad grin. "Really? Will we be  
partners,  
Jim?"

"I don't know yet. It doesn't matter, as long as we're together  
when it  
counts. We'll be in the same precinct."

"I have a good feeling about this." Ben said. "A very  
good feeling."

end


End file.
